Burning scars
by seasons weapon
Summary: Soul has had to live with that scar ever sence crona cut him but when it hurts him to the point of blood, what will soul do?Will he be alright must read to find out!:)


Ok i now some of you did not like that i put spaces between paragraphs but my computer is all craped up but i hope you like this I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER -  
"YOU IDIOT!"Soul screams hand holding onto Black stars shirt"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?YOUR THE WEOPON YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THIS."He grabbed souls hand trying to pry it off of his shirt."I DONT CARE IF IM SUPPOST TO BE DOING THIS YOUR MY PARTNER FOR A DAY REMEMBER YOU CAN BARELY PICK ME UP!"Blackstar pushed soul of of him then got up to his feet."JUST FORGET IT THIS IS HOPELESS!YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TRY AND BE LOADER THEN ME DO YOU!"Blackstar raised his voice but soul raised it a little loader as he got up to his feet."WE NEED TO FINISH THIS LESSON I DONT CARE IF THIS IS HOPELESS OR NOT!YOUR NOT BACKING OUT OF THIS LESSON!""WHO SAID I WAS BACKING OUT YOU DUNCE!""OW IM THE DUNCE I BET YOU DONT EVEN NOW WHAT THAT MEANS OR HOW TO SPELL IT!""IT MEANS YOUR DUMB AND IT IS SPELT...D-U-N-C-E!""WOW YOU CAN SPELL WHO NEW YOU COULD EVER DO THAT!"out of a silence of 5 or 10 minutes two shadowey figures comes near them from the end of the corner of the school." YOU IDIOTS WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOUR GIVING ME A HEAD ACH!"then out of the shadow maka and tsubaki came up to them"What happened to you guys?"Tsubaki boys looked at each other then looked back at Tsubaki and Maka who had been waiting for them to awnser."Well..."Blackstar begins but stops and just starts to run to Tsubaki and his house ."BLACKSTAR WAIT!"Taubaki screams and then runs after him."Great what did you do now soul?""I DIDNT DO ANY THING!IT WAS THAT IDIOTS FALT THAT WE DIDNT BAG THE KEISHAN FOR THE LESSON""SO YOU YELL AT HIM AND ME I DIDNT EVEN DO ANY THING!""WELL...well sorry for yelling at you that idiot gets on my nervs and he has the nerv to call me a dunce!"soul looks at the ground woundering why he yelled at other people when they didnt even do any thing,he felt bad for yelling at her he didnt mean to Blackstar just got on his nervs and he lost his cool."I now how to make it up to you."he said makeing her stop and look back at him."Why dont i take you to dinner tomarro?""HUH?"  
"Dinner you wanna go to dinner tomarro?""Well shure i dont see how that could be a problem."she said kind of blushing but when she felt herself starting to blush she turned around both started to walk back to the apartment."So how was your lesson with Tsubaki?""Fine and yours with Blackstar didnt go so well i can see."  
"Ya can we not talk about that im still trying to get over that."Maka gets in front of soul and stops"You cant come home yet ok.""Why?"he asked but maka didnt really now why had told her to come home before soul did but she wouldnt tell her why."Just do it ok!trust me i have to..uh do ""Fine."As maka starts to walk away soul feels a burning in his chest"What the.."he says but then falls on the ground holding on to his chest."Ma..Maka help me!"Maka runs over to him"SOUL WHAT HAPPENED!"She unbuttoned his jacket and treid to take his shirt off but as soon as she pulled his shirt he screamed."SORRY!"She said looked around and tried to pick soul up to take him to the house or a emergency room,but she was failing miseribly."CRAP I CANT PICK YOU UP YOUR TO HEAVY."She then took out her phone and called started to ring then Blackstar picked up."Hello?""BLACKSTAR I NEED YOU TO COME HERE NOW!""Why?""JUST COME TO WERE YOU AND SOUL HAD YOUR LESSON NOW""OK OK im comeing."She hung up the phone and then called Death the kid,Blackstar is not going to be able to pick him up by himself,kid picked up."Hello?"  
"KID COME TO THE SCHOOL AND MEET ME AND BLACKSTAR OUTSIDE.""Why what happened and calm down maka.""Fine soul hes,,just come hurry please.""Im comeing just hold on."  
She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket,she looked back at soul."Whats wrong with you?!""HOW SHOULD I NOW!"he said holding on to his chest a little bit tighter."JUST CALM DOWN KID AND BLACKSTAR ARE COMEING JUST...""WAIT BLACKSTAR,YOU MUST BE JOCKING!""WELL I CANT PICK YOU UP!"She heard footsteps comeing closer to them she saw Blackstar and Kid walk up to them."What happened to soul?!"Blackstar and Kid ran over to Soul."I cant take off his shirt without him screeming."Blackstar looked back at soul who is sweating really bad."we will carry him back to your apartment."Blackstar reached down as he puts his hand under soul and so does screams as they tried to get him off the got him off the ground and started to walk back to Maka and Souls apartment."Dont worry buddy."when they got there Blair was waiting for Maka"what happened?!"Blair asks opening the door as fast as she she opened the doorletting them all and kid set Soul down on the coach."Ok i now this is going to hert but hang in there"Back star sits Soul up and takes of his shirt makeing him scar on his chest was red a little bloody."OW MY GOD "Maka screams."Ok i now this is gunna hert"Kid turns his atterntion to maka "Maka get a hot wash cloth"Maka runs over to the sinc and grabs the wash cloth and gets it wet with hot water,then runs to kid giving him the wash puts it on Souls scar and soul screams."There now we need to clean the scar."he then uses the cloth to wipes up the blood off of his scar,makeing him scream even more."Now he needs to put medicine on it i have some i will be right back."  
Kid walks out the door and goes to his place for the gone Blackstar walks over to soul and sits down next to him."Are you ok?""NO I FEEL LIKE SOMEONES BEEN STABING MY CHEST THEN THEY SET IT ON FIRE!""Its going to be ok kids goiing to come back with medicine."Soul then lays down."Just take a breath."Maka says,soul is swetting like crazy and the sight of him shirtless made her blush a bit but it was hard not letting it then came back with a bottle with white liquid in it.  
He then went over to soul."This may sting."he said putting some of the liquid on his chest,soul felt his scar burn even and Blackstar then helped him up and took him to his room,laying him down on his bed."You rest for a bit ok."Kid tells him walking out of the following and Blackstar stayed the night at soul and makas place, makeing shur soul was ok,Maka on the other hand stayed in souls the morning soul woke up to see Maka sleeping right next to then remembered everything that happened looked down at his scar it looked a little better but it was still a bit all of a sudden he heard maka looked overat her,she had been crying all night it seems to look tried to get up but his scar hurt makeing him lay back down next to looked back at her,he saw tears fall from her whiped her tears off of her face makeing her wake up."Soul?"Her voice kind of high.  
"Why were you crying?"She looked at him,his red eyes,she moved twords him and layed her head close to his."Are you ok?"She asked."Ya i feal a little bit better but my scar still herts."She looked at his scar and then back at him."Dont worry about it""how can i not!"she snapped."Maka im ok." 


End file.
